The Broken Hyuga Shadow
by Scarlet Ninja20
Summary: Hinata, left in the rain disowned by her clan. Now carrying her name as a reminde rof how weak she is. Till a young boy form the mist village finds her in the alley way. Now her journey to becoming the Broken Shadow shall begin
1. The Disowned Heiress

Hinata stood there froze to the spot as her mind finally registers the words what her father said. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! I SAID GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER! I BANISH YOU! YOU HAVE DISHONONERED UR CLAN NAME! YOU ARE WEAK AND HELPLESS." She ran out of the compound as it started to rain and sound herself in an alley way. She slid down the wall of a shop and buried her face in her arms. She cried softly then she heard footsteps. She raised her head up to see one of the Mist Villages Mizukage escorts standing above her.

"Why are you crying?" He asks Hinata.

"My father and clan disowned me." She managed to say between sniffles.

"Chojuro! Wh-"The Mizukage starts to say, "Oh the young Hyuga heiress! What are you doing here?" Mei asks her as she puts a hand on Hinatas' head.

"She says that her father disowned her." The boy now named Chojuro tells the Mizukage.

"Oh, Hinata." She says

"I hate this village! All it is, is a reminder of how the Hyuga Clan disowned me!" Hinata yells.

"Hinata how about we make a deal." The Mizukage asks her.

That's how Hinata ended up here in the Hokage tower with the Daimyo, Lady Tsunade and Lady Mei.

"Child, why do you want to leave your home?" The Daimyo ask her.

"That's what I want to know to." Lady Tsunade pipes in.

"My clan has disowned me and all this village has for me is bad memories. I am now homeless and carry the name Hyuga as a reminder of how weak I am." Hinata replied.

"Very well, Hinata has the permission to rid herself of her family. She also can defect to the Mist Village. However Konaha shall remain her birthplace and is allowed to come back to the Leaf Village but should she become a missing nin that right is no longer available to her." The Daimyo finishes.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Tsunade also nodded in agreement

"Well then Hinata, We leave in a hour." Mei told her. "Congrats Hinata! You're now my Hokage apprentice." Hinata smiled brightly for the first time sense her mother died.

_**A few days later**_

We arrived at the Mist village after traveling for three days. I looked up at the massive gates as we passed under them. "Welcome back Lady Mizukage!" Villages called to us.

"Hinata you are going to live with me in my Manison!" Mei tells her and she jumps up and down.

**One day later**

Hinata woke up to sunlight in her face and banging on her door. "WAKE UP HINATA!" came Ao-sensies voice. "ITS TIME TO TRAIN!" sighing Hinata got up and got dressed. Hinata slowly made her way down to the kitchen and found Chojuro already munching on blueberry muffins.

"Morning sleeply head!" Chojure said cheerfully.

"Could of saved me some!" Hinata replied as she grabs the last muffin.

A puff of smoke scared them all but Ao-sensie as Lady Mei appears. "Well Good Morning my little students! Today we begin training!"


	2. Training has Come

**Funny thing what I noticed when I reread the first chapter was I said hokage apprentice instead of Mizukage lol anyway here's the story!**

Hinata got into the Hyuga stance in front of Ao-sensei and Lady Mizukage. "Hinata you forgot one thing. Your no longer a Hyuga so we have to remake your taijutsu stance ninjustsu and your Genjutsu. The training will be rough but I think you can do it." Mizukage told Hinata and Ao-sensei nodded his head.

"I will teach you the Mist Village's traditional Tai stance but I want you to make your own using the leaf Mist and Hyuga stances." Ao-sensei replies to Hinata.

"Okay I will work hard!" Hinata says raising her fist.

xXx Meanwhile back in the Leaf Village XxX

The Rookie Nine where gathered around Lady Tsunade's desk "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choij, Hinata has been disowned and has left the village."

"NANI!" everybody shouts at the same time. Lady Tsunade closes her eyes for a second then opens them.

"Lady Mizukage has taken Hinata under her wing and has taken her to the Mist Village to train with her. Hinata is now a member to both villages but will the where headband of her chosen village to live in. She is allowed to return whenever she wants but," Tsunade says breaking off as she sees Naruto getting ready to jump out the window. "Can I finish?" Tsunade states as she raises a eyebrow.

"Yes old lady Hokage." Naruto says as Sakura hits him on the head

"But if she becomes a missing shinobi she's not allowed to return to any village." Tsunade finishes.

"I wonder how Neji feels." Ino says.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hanabi is going to be the new heir now so she won't be on a Genin team. Lord Hyuga will probably be personally training her. So that mean Neij may have to go with them to train now."

Tsunade signed and dismissed them with a flick of her hand. Once they were all gone 'Wolf' was behind her. "I want u to watch Naruto 'Wolf' and assigned ur special ops team to watch over the rest." 'Wolf bowed then disappeared.

XxXBack to the Hidden Mist Village XxXx

Hinata sat in the middle of a water pool meditating. "Good Hinata ur charka control is precise." Ao-sensei comments from behind me where he stood on dry land. "A shinobis' control over their charka must be very good and they have to be able to last a long time before being drained of all their charka."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows as she started to feel her control slip. She lets put a slight squeak as her control breaks and she falls down into the freezing water. "You lasted over 1 hour Hinata. That was good!" Lady Mei comments as she comes to stand above Hinata form where she treaded water. "Let's take a break." Mei walks back to dry land and Hinata swims over to the steep sides. Chojuro reaches down and helps her out handing her a towel. Nodding her thanks she warps it around her shivering body.

"You did well, I only lasted 20 minutes my first time." Chojuro comments as we walk back towards the gate.

"Well my byakugun (A/N sorry if I spelled that wrong) helps because we have to have precise control to use it." Hinata replies back her teeth chattering.

"Here" Chojuro says putting it around her shoulders. "It can get really cold in the winter here I guess you're not use to it yet."

"No Konaha is hot all year around." She replies back her voice had turned sorted hateful at the mention of her home village. Soon enough they are back at the Mizukage mansion. Hinata and Chojuro talk all the way back to their rooms. Entering Hinatas room she sets her Mist Headband beside her Leafs then gathers up warmer clothes and disappears into her bathroom.

XxX Chojuros POVXxX

While Hinata was changing clothes Chojuro looked over her room. Her Hidden Leaf headband played on her table beside her bed. He ran his hand over the gleaming surface the Leaf Headbands gleaming metal then did the same with her Mist headband. While her bandanna on her leaf one was blue her Mist one was black. "Chojuro can u hand me my Mist Headband." He nods his head and picks up the headband and passes it to her.

"Do you miss the Leaf Village" Chojuro asks. Hinata sighed and turned her back to him as she ties her headband around her neck then running a comb through her hair.

"Sometimes I miss Naruto sometimes. But it was my Clan what drove me off. Unless they change I may never go back." Setting the comb down she turns back to him, "Want to head down to kitchen?"

"Sure." He answers and gets up and follows her.

XXxXHinata POVXXxX

Hinata sighed as she walked down the endless staircase form the third floor. Finally reaching the part where the stair case spilt off. Taking the left one they descended down to the kitchen where Mei was fixing ramen. "Well if it isn't my hard working students!" she says cheerfully.

"Very hardworking." Hinata corrected her as she sat down at the table.

"Hmmmm I'll have to agree with that!" She smiles cheerfully before she threw one of her senbon chopsticks at Chojuro. He lets out a squeal as he jumps out of the way in time to dodge it as it embeds itself in the wall where his head was. "Stay out of the cookies." Mei growls at him before turning her back to him.

"Told you to stay out of the cookies." Hinata tells him

"It was worth the try." He replies rubbing the back of his head. Hinata giggles a little bit but then Mei places 3 bowls on the table. "Thanks for the meal!" Chojuro and Hinata say in union before chowing down on their ramen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: Its been while sense I have posted a chapter so here it is! I am thinking of fast forwarding it 2 years to shippuden time! Aslo should I keep it a HinaCho or change it to NaruHina!)


	3. Authors Note

I may not be updating till i get a Beta Reader. I feel like my stories can be better if i had someone who can help me with stuff i missed or stuff that doesn't even make sense! NOW SCARLET NINJA OUT!


	4. last update i hope

_**ATTEMTION MY DEAR READERSI HAVE VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE **_

_**I HAVE GOT A NEW LAPTOP AND I DONT HAVE WORD SET UP YET SO ALL STORES R PUT ON HOLD TILL I CAN TRANSFER FILES AND GET WORK SET UP~~~~~~~~~~ I SORRY~**_

_** ~ SCARLET **_


End file.
